<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marrow by Ohgeezerick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222835">Marrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgeezerick/pseuds/Ohgeezerick'>Ohgeezerick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Drama, F/M, Gore, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Love/Hate, Slow Burn, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgeezerick/pseuds/Ohgeezerick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things that are etched deeper than the soul; they seep into your marrow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Original Character(s), Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Original Female Character(s), Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ashes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wind crept through fields of tall grass as it spread gentle fingers over flora and fauna, waking you gently as its fingertips touch yours. The smell of ashes and burnt flesh sting your nostrils, you begin to come to your senses. You feel a dull deep ache which intensifies into excruciating pain, a visceral scream escapes your throat as you turn to lay onto your back, embers and ash fall around you like snow. You find enough strength to barely turn your head to the side, catching a glimpse of what you assume is your face; it’s a mess of exposed muscle, tendon, and bone. Craning your neck side to side you can make out that you are lying in what used to be a village, huts and amenities have been burnt away and smoldering bodies lie as black ghosts on the ground. Beyond the blackened ground you can make out an untouched field that slopes down to thick woods, as if on instinct you barre your teeth and heave yourself back onto your stomach your cry of agony trapped behind teeth.</p><p>Your almost skeletal hands barely held together with sinew claw into the ground in front of you as you drag your body away from the ruins. The further you make it into the cool field you can see that your body is repairing itself, your hands now have muscle and bits of healthy flesh seem to be growing as well. The pain still ravages your body, but you eventually are able to stand on shaky legs as you stumble over the earth making your way into the woods. Branches and trunks of trees help steady yourself until you’re able to find a large mossy log that looks like a suitable resting place. </p>
<hr/><p>“Pretty woods! Pretty flowers! La, la, la!”</p><p>A sing-song tiny voice reaches your ears which prompts you to startle awake with a sharp inhale. Quick breathing starts to slow as you run your hands over your body and hair, your hands brush your lips and cheeks which fills you with relief.</p><p>A small girl in a checkered kimono flits past the log, she sways on her tiptoes jumping from one leg to another. She is unaware of your gaze as she passes by and appears to be utterly harmless begging no attention from you. Once the child’s voice fades into the distance you emerge from your safe haven and stretch your limbs in what little noon sun shown through the thick forest canopy. The wind catches your hair and blows towards the east, it seems as good of a direction as any and without hesitation you begin walking.</p><p>“Hey! Miss?!”, a small gilded voice calls out to you. You look over your shoulder briefly stopping, “are you lost?” she asks.</p><p>You ignore her and continue onward.</p><p>"Where are you going and where are your clothes?! My name is Rin!", tiny feet pitter-patter closely behind.</p><p>“I don’t know.” You reply facing forward and stride unbroken.</p><p>“About what? Where you’re going or your clothes?”, she’s uncomfortably close and reaches for your hand.</p><p>You stop and recoil from her touch, “Don’t.” You gaze at each other in an awkward silence. “Why are you alone?”</p><p>“Rin isn’t alone! There’s Lord Sesshoumaru and Jaken and Ah-Un.” She spins in a small circle.</p><p>“Go to them.” You’re about to continue on your way until tears well up in her eyes.</p><p>“I kind of lost them,” she meekly replies.  “Can you help me find them?” tears are streaming down her face, “p-please!”, now she is sobbing. She walks forward and places her small hand around two of your fingers, you almost flinch at her touch, as she begins leading you the opposite direction.</p><p>“You don’t seem lost”, you state pulling your fingers from her grasp.</p><p>“I know they’re somewhere this way!” her demeanor was more cheerful. It had only been a few yards until you notice him leaning against an old tree.</p><p>"Lord Sesshoumaru!", Rin screams, giggling excitedly jumping up and down.</p><p>The sound of steel being unsheathed reverberated in the air. He was tall and slender, long white glistening hair swayed in the breeze; his complexion was pale which drew all the more attention to deep amber eyes. His brows furrowed at your arrival, "who are you?", he pushed away from the tree. "Are you deaf?! This is Lord Sesshoumaru and you must answer him!", a green toad dressed in robes with a little hat and two headed staff yells at you. Honestly, you don't know how to answer, it was a good question, who are you?</p><p>“Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you,” it was as if the statement meant nothing to him, like he was asking for a drink of water. Rin is tugging at his robes trying to get his attention but is pulled away by the toad who is chiding her behavior.</p><p>“Rin was lost! Lord Sesshoumaru!” Rin pleaded.</p><p>“I’ll take my leave,” you turn away from him, suddenly a sharp pain radiates from your stomach, you look down as your hands inspect the steel that is protruding from your core. You can feel him directly behind you, his silken robes wrap around you from the wind and you can feel the heat from his bare chest on your back. Even though he covered a significant distance in seconds his breath was even.</p><p>“As I said, I’ll take my leave,” you pull your body forward freeing yourself, it’s easier than expected since his hold on the hilt is firm. Warm crimson begins snaking from your stomach and mid back making its way down to your feet. Anger wells inside of you, your healed body is once again damaged, "now, that was unnecessary," you curtly state giving him a stern look as you face him, small streams of blood escape from in between your fingers while bracing your stomach. You both stare down each other for what feels likes minutes but is only a mere amount of seconds, it's interrupted by the sound of a branch breaking, most likely from a small animal; you take this opportunity to make your exit.</p><p>You hear the sword return to its sheath as you continue east.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Malice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lord Sesshoumaru, why did you let that wretched thing go?" Jaken tersley states, as he toddles towards the fire carrying a large fish to throw into a clay pot.</p><p>"It would do you well to watch your mouth, Jaken", Sesshoumaru stated tiredly. Jaken started groveling at the Lord's feet, forgetting about the fish which was now lying on the dirt and sod. Sesshoumaru had his back resting on a fallen log, his long legs bent and spread casually as his wrists rested on his knees. The light from the fire cast shadows over his masculine but slender face, he looked even more brooding than usual; he was deep in thought about his earlier encounter with that human? No, she was something else, "Rin is glad that the lady isn't hurt" she tiredly states, interrupting his rumination.</p><p>"Did she hurt you?", it was said without concern;</p><p>"No. Do you think we can keep her, Lord Sesshoumaru?", Rin's arms stretched in the air as she rested her head on the scaly, yet comforting body of the large two headed dragon.</p><p>"You're enough trouble! Of course not, the Lord doesn't want another human to care for!" Jaken angrily huffed as he brushed the dirt off the fish, "besides, she's probably succumbed to her wounds by now. She was- odd...but, you know...", the toad rambled on as he placed herbs and vegetables into the hot water.</p><p>"Please, please, pretty please, Lord Sesshoumaru! If we find her and she's alive can Rin keep her?!", she plead as Un nuzzled the top of her head inciting giggles out of her.</p><p>"Why do you want this human, Rin?", his eyes were closed in frustration and tiring of the conversation.</p><p>"I want a friend, I want a girl that's a friend."</p><p>"You can't possibly be considering this, my Lord!" Jaken, had ran over to the Lord, his large reptilian eyes staring up Sesshoumaru.</p><p>"Are you making assumptions, Jaken, or do you dare defy me?", he brushed his hand to the side, swiftly hitting the toad causing him to land several feet away onto his back. "See to it that Rin is fed before she sleeps", Sesshoumaru commanded as he rose to his feet and began to walk towards the cliff edge away from where they had set up camp for the night. He crouched down dangerously close to the edge, overlooking fields of rice and small huts belonging to filthy commoners. The moonlight almost made it look, daresay, beautiful; but it was just another demonstration of the fragility and foolishness of humans. His thoughts continued to ebb and flow, thinking about the encounter he made earlier with the strange female. He couldn't deny that he was intrigued; but more so, enraged; some unclad female dare defy him, defy death. The apathy in her eyes as she retracted from his sword- he dreamed of slaughtering her, only to bring her back using Tensaiga to do it again, how dare she walk away from him unafraid. He found himself lingering back to her nakedness, feebleness...</p><p>"Lord?", Jaken looked questionably at him, "your hand my, Lord." Sesshoumaru looked down, noticing blood running from his palm, he had absentmindedly dug his claws into his own flesh while in thought.</p><p>"Leave me." It came out as a growl; Jaken was taken aback, by the Lord's reaction, he began to retreat back to the campfire light.</p>
<hr/><p>They had started their trek early in the morning, dew still clinging to blades of grass joining them on their travel as they trickled down robes and various cloth packs. Rin was atop Ah-Un, sleeping undisturbed as the dragon moved rhythmically across the forest floor, easily breaking debris from trees and various rocks beneath it's feet. Jaken, kept pace with his two headed staff in hand, it pierced the soft earth as they moved towards the clearing several feet in front of them. Sesshoumaru stopped at the head of the clearing, his long silver hair and kimono swaying in the breeze; his eyes scanned the picturesque scene in front of him, a lush untouched field filled with small flowers, the wind causing the verdure to lap like waves, but something... He took a sharp inhale, it was faint but the smell of smoke and blood was undeniable. A small hill blocked him from any further investigation, though his keen senses allowed him to see miles ahead of him it was not without limitations, obstructions were still just that, obstructions. As he stepped foot into the flourishing valley another scent lingered past him, enveloped ever so discreetly with the smoke and blood, he had smelled it yesterday, on that woman. His pace although cool and calm, quickened ever so slightly. Rin awoke from the grass and baby's breath tickling her legs, she dropped her arm to caress the greenery as they lulled along, Jaken would have been unseen if he had been without his staff which teetered above the grass, he made noises of frustration as he struggled to keep up.</p><p>The scent came rolling in like thunder as they made their way to the swell of the hill. They all stopped as they gazed upon a decimated village, still smoldering, encasing villagers and animals as if they were in tombs. "What do you think was there, Lord Sesshoumaru?", Rin questioned as her small pointer finger focused on a single untouched spot in the village. </p><p>"Jaken, come." </p><p>Rin visibly slouched, pouting silently as she knew she would be scolded if she was caught doing so. When Sesshoumaru ordered Jaken to take leave with him she knew it meant that she was to stay put.</p>
<hr/><p>"Have you seen anything like this?", Sesshoumaru's words seeped through the smoke, bones and meaty flesh made sickening sounds as he walked over ashen graves towards the untouched area that lay ahead of him. </p><p>"It could be a demon-"</p><p>"It's not a demon, it's that woman." He stared down at the outline of a body made from grass and dirt.</p><p>"She could be a deity!" Jaken, exclaimed proudly, head nodding in favor as if he had discovered the answer.</p><p>"Not a deity." </p><p>"But, what could it-" </p><p>"I have an idea, but it would be impossible," he took a claw digging it into the ground pulling up dirt, taking in the scent, amber eyes glowing with malice. </p><p>"Lord-." </p><p>"This woman, may prove useful after all." He rubbed his fingers together letting the dirt fall back to it's resting place. Jaken stared at his Lord in disbelief, unsure of his plan with yet another human.</p><p>"We will need to speak to a Miko, preferably one from the nearest village to confirm my suspicions. The one here is now just ash, not even Tensaiga could bring her back."</p><p>"Lord, if you don't mind me mentioning that you can simply follow the female's scent; why bother with a Miko?" Jaken anxiously bowed his head when he dared to ask this.</p><p>"Because, Jaken- we will need a scroll." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let me go!", the Miko wailed as she was thrown onto coarse ground, rocks dug into her skin and forearms scraped as she struggled. Her hands were bound with old rope, which was making her wrists raw from her attempts to flee. Dark hair stuck to her face as she craned her head upwards, tears and mucus glinted in the moonlight, as she saw the demon's face and glowing resin eyes she began to wail, "No! No!", her pleas echoing around them, mocking her. It was all in vain, she could tell they were in the outskirts of the village on a road rarely traveled. She knew that tonight she would die, she looked to her right, the toad that had taken her snapped at the rope attached to her wrists causing her upper body to hitch forward into an almost bow. She continued to sob, her mouth agog, throaty sobs pouring from her.</p><p>"Have you no pride, Miko?" a pair of wrapped leather boots stepped into her sight as she dare not look up, however, a large hand engulfed her jaw and cheeks, claws biting into her skin forcing her to peer into deadly eyes. Terror enveloped her so tightly that her eyes bulged, unable to blink; her sobs came out in breathy and heaving pants. "Pathetic", he sneered. A painful sharp kick to her side, toppled her over, the toad let out a hearty bubbling laugh, she shook as she saw the two heads on his staff begin to chuckle and mock her. "What do you know of Berskers, Miko?" the demon pressed his boot to her face, turning her head to look at him. Her lips moved but nothing came out, she rose her hands fingers intertwined in a begging gesture. "I will ask once more and not again," he impatiently cooed, "you may even be able to escape with your life, if you humor me."</p><p>She took several large gulps as she brought her voice back from her stomach, "gone. All gone", her voice cracked. The demons eyebrow's rose, this prompted her to continue, "the- the shrine in the village to the west-" she said in between labored breaths, "thought they found one, in a tomb." Hot tears started to stream down her face again, washing trails through the dirt on her cheeks.</p><p>"And-", it was as command not a question that seethed from his lips.</p><p>"They sealed it, in a cavern, in case it was-", her eyes flitted about as if she was about to lose consciousness.</p><p>"Jaken." The demon turned his back, almost glowing in the moonlight as it reflected off the white of his silken robe and silver hair. She flinched as a thick bound book was cast in front of her, a brush was then thrust into her hand as the unmistakable smell of ink wafted towards her. She could only watch as Jaken hobbled over to large book, struggling to open it, mindlessly speaking to himself as he flipped through the pages.</p><p>"Aha!", he exclaimed while peering at the woman. Her breathing had slowed as the demon was now out of sight, perhaps he had spared her. "Sit up, filthy woman", he ordered; she used her elbows to painfully push herself upright; a papyrus scroll was then laid in front of her. "Write this...", he pointed to the page he had searched for in the book, "exactly! I'll be watching you, if you don't do it right, you'll wish he would have killed you!", she began to dip the brush in the heavy ink, matching symbol for symbol.</p><p>"This- this is a binding scroll, for a- Berserker?", she said as she dropped the brush onto the ground, "you cannot- no they are no-", a painful crack rang out as blood pooled from her mouth, her cheek already bruised from the blow of the staff. Jaken for once said nothing, as his glare was enough. She picked up the brush again, quickly completing her task. She gently placed the brush on the ground, her fingers daintily outstretched shaking, looking over what she had done. "Spare me- plea-", but, just as soon as they had taken her, they had left. She collapsed onto the road, alone.</p>
<hr/><p>Weeks had passed, possibly months since their first encounter, whenever he thought he had found her she slipped through his fingers like smoke, her scent taunting him in her absence. His demeanor was almost insufferable, Jaken had made comment of his Lord being a childish brat one day, which lead to him being beheaded as swiftly as the words left his mouth. The Lord did bring him back using Tensaiga, but Jaken's ego and feelings were bruised. Even Rin, had distanced herself from him after being pushed away when she went to hug his leg. </p><p>Most of his nights were spent keenly looking into the darkness, he would have been statuesque if his hair and robes didn't flit about with the wind. He would stand motionless until the sun began to peak and then would walk into the surrounding area alone, searching. However, on this particular night, Lord Sesshoumaru began following the stream, this piqued Jaken's curiosity, "Lord, may I assist you?"</p><p>"No. Stay here with Rin", he coldly stated as he continued intently.</p><p>He found himself at a large lake several miles away from the campsite, large cliffs framed the back of it with dangling greenery and moss growing from it's crevices, the moon reflected off the still water, small frogs glinting as they croaked and hopped lazily from lily pad to lily pad. It was as if she had been toying with him for all this time, as she stood on the shore facing the lake, a silk hooded kimono swaying about her exposing her upper thigh as she silently turned to face him.</p>
<hr/><p>The look in his eyes was almost of bewilderment, frenzy- as if he was trying to decide if he should skin you alive or rip your throat out with his fangs. He didn't break eye contact with you as one of his hands swiftly removed his swords from his obi, clanging as they hit small pebbles. You first feel the cool grip of a dwarfing hand around your neck, as the breeze rushes past you from the force of him covering a large distance in milliseconds; your hood quietly falls behind you into it's resting position. There is silence as you're slowly lifted up onto your tiptoes and he raises you face to face. You raise one hand to hold onto the wrist of the assaulting grip, in a feeble attempt to have some support. You can hear a low growl coming from his chest, but you won't break eye contact, you don't know why, but it's something innate. Quiet rasps come from you as you struggle to breathe, your grip tightens on his wrist; as if he comes to his senses, he drops you, coldness enveloping him again like the top of the lake, not knowing what hides beneath. </p><p>As you regain your footing, you stand tall to face him again, your hand feeling the bruise forming on your neck.</p>
<hr/><p>She sways ever so slightly as her hands graze over the hand print he left on her, she's almost snake like as she watches him wordlessly- her eyes not breaking his gaze. "You will serve me", it was not a question. </p><p>"No." </p><p>"Hm", he smirks as if he knows something she doesn't, "why 'no'?" The question was simple, but her eyes were searching for the answer, an answer she would not be able to find. </p><p>"I- I don't know", her statement was empty and small, this was the first time he had seen her unsure, she seemed small and insignificant, it brought him a perverse sense of joy. </p><p>He took a few strides nonchalantly towards her, "do you know what you are?", he again waited for an answer that would not be found. He noticed that she was now stroking her neck idly, even though the battery had been healed, her gaze was distant. He happily watched as this conundrum posed a significant blow on her, this was better than his plan to kill her with his own hands; his eyes were full of glee but his mouth did not mimic this. He gingerly removed the scroll written by the Mika from his obi, this regained the attention of the woman before him. He took a single claw and ran it down his thumb, smearing blood on the scroll, in that instant the woman winced as she looked at her forearm, Sesshoumaru's name burned into her flesh. </p><p>"You will serve me", he commanded.</p><p>"Yes", erupted from her lips, instead of a 'no', her eyebrows furrowed. </p><p>"Come", he commanded as he grabbed his swords from the ground placing them back into his obi. </p>
<hr/><p>You slowly move forward, following behind the demon Lord. You had been wandering this land since you first encountered him, searching and searching for...something? Someone? Your heart deeply ached, it was an infernal yearning for- you could almost taste it, feel it, but you couldn't name it. </p><p>Your mind lingered as you obediently followed this, Sesshoumaru.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Abyss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Emptiness filled the expanse, pitch black nothingness. Your feet were firmly placed, unafraid of the darkness you impatiently but dutifully waited. You felt as if you had been waiting for weeks, years, perhaps even eons. Waiting for something that you desperately needed, it was on the tip of your tongue as you tirelessly tried to pull the answer from within yourself but you knew it would never surface- so you wait. And wait. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then, ever so silently words serpentine through the void like a heavy fog and you swear that you can feel phantom lips just barely brush your ear and it says, nothing.</em>
</p><p>Your eyes flit open, you have been unable to escape frustration even in your dreams; this had been a nightly occurrence since you drug yourself from the village, and for what? To be captive of this dog demon? You so badly wanted to run from the insanity of this small caravan, but you simply could not, no matter how much you tried you would just find yourself begrudgingly heading back to them, to him. You lazily trace over the symbols burned onto your forearm, running over the raised skin that spelled out 'Sesshoumaru'; his name seemed to stare at you the same way his own eyes stared at you, you could never escape that seething gaze. You had tried burning, skinning, gouging, cutting, even amputating your own appendage, but no matter, you would heal and his name would simply blister back and stare. You could swear that it amused him each time you tried to rid yourself of the dreadful mark, but his eyes would just stare at your futile endeavor, his face stoic and emotionless. </p><p>"Do you remember your name?", Rin eagerly queried as they started to unpack supplies and make a small camp after weeks of seemingly idle traveling. </p><p>"No", you tiredly reply. </p><p>"Lord Sesshoumaru calls you Berserker or woman, but I don't like that name", she places a small finger to her lips, her eyes looking upwards, she's obviously deep in thought.</p><p>"I don't need a name", you come across almost as cold as the dog demon as you brush past her looking for a suitable and private place to rest. </p><p>"Everyone needs a name!", she exclaimed turning on her heel, running to catch up to you. She has learned that you won't hold her hand, so she has taken to clutching onto your robes. You stop abruptly, looking down at her and tug the fabric out of her hand. </p><p>"Rin, leave her", it's Sesshoumaru; he's already casually sitting at the base of large tree, large slender fingers flipping through that stupid ancient book he reads at every chance he gets, page by fragile page. Rin has already distracted herself as she stumbled across a small patch of flowers. You watch as Jaken hurriedly sets up camp, attempting to direct Rin to help; it's as you would have suspected as it appears Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un will be near the fire, Sesshoumaru is towards the fringe of the site but not too far from them, and your place- where would that be? Far away from them, as far as your able to venture until that pull deep inside of you interrupts. </p><p>A small game trail catches your curiosity, even though you are aware that watchful eyes shadow you, you continue down the path and let any of Jaken's objections simply fade into the distance. </p>
<hr/><p>You almost fall to your knees when you find thick lush tangles of grass that would serve as a perfect resting place, you rest your head on it's cool tendrils, outstretching your arms and stare into the deep purples and blues of the night sky that wash together like watercolors, specks of stars twinkle through the branches and silhouettes of trees. You deeply inhale slightly closing your eyes, you almost hadn't realized how tired you were. It had been days of walking and you could now feel it in every fiber of your body, your limbs felt almost leaden, your lids heavy with sleep. </p><p>"This is not to become a regular practice." </p><p>Your eyes still closed, you quip, "and what would that be?", knowing the answer full well. </p><p>"Your purpose is to serve, not to do as you please." Your eyes sleepily open and you're able to observe Sesshoumaru staring up at the night sky, most unamused with the conversation. </p><p>"And what purpose is it that I serve?", it was an honest question, met with furious ire.</p><p>Pain spreads from your wrist as you're pulled to your feet, glowing eyes filled with venom; he holds your arm up, your silk sleeve cascades to your elbow as that wretched mark mocks you. His grip ever tightening, you're sure that your bones may break, but this action stirs something inside you. </p>
<hr/><p>An eternity of silence seems to pass between the woman and the demon as they stand motionless in a strange battle of ego. Her insolence is so beyond him that he is unable to form a coherent thought which elicits him to grip her even tighter. One could almost mistake this moment as intimate as they are so daringly close to each other; he towers above her, not only with his height but also his prowess. </p><p>He is insane with vexation with his inability to make this Berserker bow to him, her words say she serves but they are hollow, she merely follows at best; he's bound her to <em>him</em>, yet she doesn't submit to this Inu Daiyōkai. Yet, a familiar taste lingers on his tongue as he becomes aware of her body pressed to his- her breasts are soft against his chest- her kimono giving only a glimpse of the contour of skin from her bust, the warmth of her stomach felt through her silk robes, the way her hair catches on her lips. </p><p>He pushes her away, she stumbles slightly backwards as she wrings her wrist with her other hand. She still stands tall facing away from him, proving a point. His mind is racing trying to explain away these incredulous feelings towards this inferior thing, his frustrations must have become all too much and have manifested themselves in some disgusting manor. He hadn't realized that he was almost back to camp during his ruminations, but was able to bury any earlier thoughts that would fuel more madness. His mark would be known and she would devote her loyalty to him, but he needed to find someone that had experience with an extinct species and they would also need to be a God.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>